


沉船

by Fallow015



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-18
Updated: 2019-08-18
Packaged: 2020-09-06 16:24:25
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,041
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20294476
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fallow015/pseuds/Fallow015





	沉船

「沉船：爱上妓女（in粤语)；云雨过后动真情，酷似渔船触礁后船员的一声“完蛋了”」

-

李总嫖了一个妓，男的。

清清秀秀，似纯真懵懂而无害的面孔，笑起来时的嘴勾起还能瞥见尖角虎牙。他站在一排绞尽脑汁要勾引李总的男人里却独自乖乖巧巧，长得特别可爱，就像个未知世事的小孩，只是不小心被混入那群gay里头。

妓叫黄仁俊。

李总好奇外貌脱俗的他怎么会来做妓，“无聊呗。”黄仁俊只穿着一件李总的白衬衫盘着腿坐上他旁边，隐隐约约看出暗示，接着说“就只是想做爱。”

李帝努搭上黄仁俊纤细的大腿根，暧昧不明地磨蹭他的光滑“就这样？”

“对，就这样。”

黄仁俊的手掌也复上李帝努的手背，温度传递脉搏跳动“我随便做做，你随便做做，你爽我爽。”

黄仁俊俯身撑倒在李总胸膛上，情趣十足地往下一压，体型明显差距的两具躯体双双倒在旅馆的高级床垫，黄仁俊翻起身，懒猫似的伸展腰，坐在李总的致命点上，开朗一笑，拉开碍事拉鍊，挑逗意味浓厚。

是说，黄仁俊很可爱。

可爱是最高级的形容词。

当下半身激烈地抽插时，李帝努凑他耳边，细语污秽淫词，敏感词汇使黄仁俊满脸红烫，害羞的彷彿一颗成熟的蜜桃。  
又或是李帝努把黄仁俊翻身脸对脸，肉柱在体内搅了一圈，黄仁俊总要羞耻到掩着面，让纤细指根掩住双眼，不敢让李帝努见到他坦率的情色表情。  
明明离开床后就是狡猾的狐狸，在激情上却会被灼烧成一只温驯小猫。  
黄仁俊真的很可爱，李帝努总是在用下半身侵略性的佔有他时，如此想到。

每当性爱结束后，黄仁俊常窝在李帝努臂窝里，边嘻弄着他的手，聊些无所谓的苍蝇小事。黄仁俊好喜欢这样，在汗水淋漓与激烈情慾过后，随意讲起在咖啡厅店的萨摩犬真可爱，但他不喜欢我，那家面店特别好吃，但店员态度好差，复仇者联盟四好好看，但票好难买。  
李帝努的手比他大，一掌便能包裹起黄仁俊的小拳头，他通常任着黄仁俊玩耍，在他滔滔不绝构筑幻想时沉默不语，只是偶尔嗯几声，悄呼呼把一项一项记在心底，蒐集成资料库。

他的妓好可爱。

在不愿撒娇时可爱，忍着呻吟时可爱，在含着柱时可爱，在事后急喘气时可爱，在谈论无所谓时可爱，在天马行空时可爱，在一切的可爱。

他们做了一次又一次，两次后又被李帝努压着再一次，如此重复调情性爱的开场，窝缩在一起的结尾。

在无数次床单浸湿后的某天，他的小狐狸靠在他的胸膛，馀韵过后的快感还使呼吸急促，两人汗水淋漓，李帝努却依然黏腻腻地拥他在怀，像两坨奶糖一样地融化在一块。  
等待稍微平息之后，小狐狸的指尖跳跃彷彿弹奏钢琴般的逗弄他的胸膛。好羨慕啊，黄仁俊说，李总的生活过得不错吧，嗯？

这把李帝努逗笑了，笑的像是苦涩抹茶味的甜，“你羨慕呀？”

“当然啊。我们这种人没有生活的，”黄仁俊的手指探索到李帝努左心脏的那块，他逗留下来，手掌抚摩着彷彿在划图，“做爱，活着，做爱，活着，做爱，就这样。”

“老实说，挺孤单的。”  
“还没有谁，曾烙印在我的人生中过。”

“除了给我带来痛苦记忆的皮条客，没有其他人曾烙印在我的人生中过。  
”

说完话以后，黄仁俊的手指停止舞动，情绪像是沉入深海般的寂静，他  
原本閒聊的微笑逐渐僵在嘴角，不知道该再接什么话，以延伸这严肃的  
尴尬。

李帝努没有哼声，他的下巴抵在黄仁俊稍微被汗水浸湿的头顶，臂弯又  
收紧了些，像是无声安慰的把黄仁俊搂得更靠近心脏位置。

怦怦、怦怦，平稳跳动声环绕着黄仁俊。他整个人被拥抱在李帝努温暖  
的躯体里，他又往李帝努胸怀缩了缩，  
而李帝努无言以对，只能够温柔地拥抱他。黄仁俊感觉自己像个未出世的幼儿，安心地在羊水内被包裹。

他们在一张床上，用交合弥补孤独。

那天汗水浃背过后，李帝努一下一下亲吻着黄仁俊的额头，亲密的彷彿恋人一般。不过黄仁俊的小肚皮不合时宜地咕噜咕噜呼喊了出来，黄仁俊慌张地染红脖根与耳尖，道歉正要出口，就听到李帝努噗呲一声，笑得眼睛似弦月弯了弧度。

“我正好也还没吃饭，一起去吧？我请客。”

黄仁俊没有拒绝的理由，红脸点着头，和李总一起换回衣服，迷迷糊糊被载了，迷迷糊糊下车了。

踏入餐厅门口的瞬间，黄仁俊手指不安地开始搅动身上单薄T-shirt。  
鹅黄色的高天花板弔着闪耀的水晶灯，摆设豪华，气氛高雅，各个客人身装正式美丽，连李帝努也是一身正装，西装烫得平直。黄仁俊彷彿黑乌鸦混入白天鹅群般的无地自容，害怕的想逃离。  
走在前方的李帝努正被服务生领着路，转头一瞧发现小狐狸的尾巴都紧张地竖直了，李帝努脚步回头，不顾黄仁俊的抗拒，十指紧扣住他的，坚定拉着小狐狸走入他从没接触过的世界。

黄仁俊这一餐吃得战战兢兢，刀叉怎么用都是瞄着李帝努的动作模仿的，连背都不敢驼一分。  
李帝努看见小狐狸打颤地用刀叉撕裂牛排，彷彿新手医生在进行切割皮肤手术般的笨拙紧张，觉得逗趣的太可爱了，但李帝努只是像平日在用餐般的优雅，顺便随口聊起他养的三只猫与休閒活动。

小狐狸听到李总的日常生活与他养的猫后，兴致都高昂起来了。平常在床头，李帝努总是沉默地听他的閒话家常，虽然他认真的听，但黄仁俊偶尔会觉得好似都只有自己在做独场秀。不过今天的一顿饭，让黄仁俊终于不是在做爱时看着李帝努因剧烈抽动而打湿的浏海，或总在怀抱内抚触他的腹肌，而是现在能坐在对面，细见对方长长的眼睫毛上下摆动，以及讲话时微笑的嘴角弧度。这让黄仁俊感觉，他好像多对李帝努了解了一点。

随着李帝努分享的越多，黄仁俊发现他其实不是像自己想像中的霸道冷酷总裁，例如：李帝努一边把牛肉送进嘴里，向他抱怨猫砂有多难清，或是他了口红酒后，说自己有一间房间专门放乐高和电动的，没工作的日子就整日泡在里头玩耍。  
黄仁俊觉得有趣，那深入他下半身的指根，平常竟然是在细心组装小小的塑胶块堆。他脑中想像堂堂李总，蹲着扫猫砂，趴在地上逗猫玩，带着书呆眼镜专注在游戏机前，或因为乐高的完成而大声欢呼。  
想到这黄仁俊不禁窃笑出来，换来李帝努疑惑的眼神，“没想到李总挺可爱的。”，他说话时露出微微虎牙。

饱食一顿后，黄仁俊彻底满足了，他吃到好多美食，听到好多李帝努的事情，走出餐厅的一路都蹦蹦跳跳的开心，李帝努手插着口袋跟在后面，看黄仁俊想只狐狸一样跳跃。

“我送你回家吧。”李帝努微微一笑，在后头喊道。

李帝努专心握着方向盘，黄仁俊则颇有兴趣的打探车内装潢。黄仁俊突然好奇心大发，想着这个座位平常都坐些什么人。

“李总平日和秘书一起行动的吗？”

“嗯？”

“秘书也坐副座吗？”

“不，他自己开车的。”，李帝努思考了一会补充，“我不喜欢旁边有人的感觉，像在监视我。”

黄仁俊啊了一声愣住，脑袋螺丝运转，反复咀嚼句中的意思，却也很快转回商业化的语气，”那这真是我的荣幸，能让李总送我回家。“

李帝努随意应声，再也没有答复，黄仁俊不知道这座位代表什么意思，但他隐约感觉出这好像是某种特权，一种独一无二的优先权。

黄仁俊还没得到答案，就被李帝努丢出问句，“你住哪？”

“…万隆区。”，黄仁俊犹豫一会才缓慢吐出。

方向灯有节奏的响着，在无言的车内空间里被放大音效，滴答滴答的，像雨声，或心跳声。黄仁俊静静的撑头看着窗外人行道，李帝努面无表情地注意车况。

车开了不知开了多久，一道道路灯彷彿照射灯闪掠过他们头顶，谁也不知道路景从何时渐渐从壮阔的商业大楼变成黑幕垄罩的落魄建筑，偶尔为了红绿灯停止，冷气呼啸声也无法终止沉默。

导航不合时宜的说话，前方600公尺右转，目的地即在您的右手边。

停车后，黄仁俊一副还不想离开的样子，他紧勒着安全带，向李帝努介绍“这就是所谓的万隆区，全城违楼最多的地方，李总第一次亲眼看到吧。”

黄仁俊没有要等李帝努的回话就自顾自地讲，像所有他在李帝努怀中自言自语的时候，“万隆区、万隆区，我们都称他它为万笼区。就是笼子的那个笼。”

“表面上看作万事兴隆，实则为万笼聚集。”

“我的笼子在上面，看。”，黄仁俊手指伸向老旧大楼的最顶端，黑暗中有一盏微光闪烁。

说是大楼也不能算大，放在三十年前估计是很宏伟的大厦。只是时间给它带来了褐色的水印、脱落的墙皮、掉色的浅黄色墙体，以及周围许多高度上远超这栋旧楼三倍的簇新的写字楼。

李帝努顺着黄仁俊的手指一路往上，视线略过许多晒着衣裤被单的阳台，望向大楼天台上用铁皮围起四方及顶端的天台屋，颜色很简单的黑乎乎的房子，只有黄灯弱小维持着光芒，周围似乎有一个用铁门隔开的绿植园。  
那就是黄仁俊的笼子了吧。  
他时常透过自己平日工作地的商业楼群凝望远处的居民楼，但从未想过自己真的有一天迈入这种褐色的区域，更不敢相信真的有人类可以在天台铁皮屋居住。

“警察几乎隔一个月就要来跟我喝茶聊天，说天台屋这种危险建筑是违章而且马上会被拆除的，劝我赶紧找其他地方住。一般来说我都会安安静静陪他们喝茶，然后等我的...额，同事来帮我解围。毕竟这是妈妈桑的地产，我管不来。”

“上个月好像有八号台风...那时候你有遇到什么危险吗？”，李帝努定了定神，问道。

“除了天花板漏水、空调转不动、电视被停掉以外，这个屋子还是勉强能撑得住的。” 黄仁俊转了转眼珠，冲李帝努挑了挑眉毛，似乎是因为李帝努没有参杂其他用意的疑问而感到轻松。

李帝努在楼底又认认真真望了一次天台，发现上面有两个人影在晃动。黄仁俊循他的视线望过去，又一个激灵，有些慌慌张张的开口：

“我要回去了，谢谢你送我。额——我看见有警察在上面了，所以，我要，赶紧上去看看。” 

“恩...掰掰，有问题的话...”

“掰掰！谢谢李总！”，黄仁俊一下就冲进黑漆漆的楼梯间内。李帝努怀疑那楼梯间应该已经狭窄到黄仁俊这种身板在其间穿行都费力的程度。

要上去帮帮他吗？总感觉很不放心。

李帝努在楼底忐忑注视着，在附近同样老旧而无礼的茶餐厅坐了十分钟后，看着警察从窄小的楼梯间出现，才放心结帐，驾车离去。

那天一打开门，李帝努就看见背着手的黄仁俊噙着神秘的微笑立在他面  
前。  
“今天怎么又是化妆又是穿西服的...这套褐色的西服还蛮适合你。”

“我认识的一个朋友要拍毕业作品，说我挺符合他的概念的，就让我过去  
了。他还满识相的，按市场价给我薪水。”

黄仁俊向前一步跨进老旧的汽车旅馆门内——这还是黄仁俊点名要的旅  
馆，说是怀旧有气氛、窗外原始的风景也极好看——他紧紧箍住李帝努  
的腰，贴近他的上身，李帝努顺手带上门。

“今天怎么这么黏我...” 

是粉红色的睫毛。李帝努终于发现了。  
那暗粉红色、短而弯翘的睫毛随着呼吸来到他的脸颊旁，一下两下轻轻  
扫过。

在李帝努沉迷于粉红时，黄仁俊勾住李帝努的脖子，像是寂寞太久般地凑上脸，一遍一遍的仰头含唇深入，捲着舌根不停地翻搅。  
而黄仁俊的另一只手也没闲着，迅速地解掉皮带，无情地拉掉完美西装。他不断把李帝努逼近床，等到李帝努的一个踉跄，他们就双双往后跌入柔软中。

黄仁俊坐在他身上，着急解开李帝努的下装。  
李帝努惊着，小狐狸今天怎么了。

他记得黄仁俊从不主动——连索吻都是。他从来都只按着指令做，被动的彷彿个听命的机器娃娃。

像是忍耐许久的黄仁俊不断进攻，他随手抽掉李帝努的皮带，裤子都没脱就急着解开拉鍊，毛绒脑袋埋头，用湿润的舌尖舔舐李帝努还没来得及准备好的男根。

过于积极了，李帝努吸进空气，忍耐慾望的昂起，边如此想到。  
他无法阻止黄仁俊蹲坐下来，缓慢让李帝努进入自己，黄仁俊一脸深深沉溺于情欲之中。或许是因为化妆，也或许是因为性爱的关系导致双颊绯红，他的粉色睫毛眨眨，眼神迷离的彷彿吸食毒品后带来的快感。

黄仁俊坐在他身上，移动纤细身躯，努力上下吞吐李帝努的性器，把甜腻呻吟憋在喉咙。李帝努被裹入黄仁俊穴里的温热，软嫩挤着他，如此令他下身搔痒难耐的反复浅入浅出。

最终李帝努忍受不住这种类似隔靴搔痒的交合，翻身把黄仁俊压在床上，夺回掌控权。他用力插抽着，身下人张口细声呜哼了几句。黄仁俊平时在性爱中总是憋忍呻吟，今天倒是小声嘀咕了。李帝努没听清楚，“嗯？”，李帝努把身子压低，嘴附在黄仁俊的耳旁，“你说什么？”  
“吻…”，黄仁俊脸都憋红了，身体不时扭曲以求更亲密的接触“吻我…，吻我…”  
李帝努愣了一下，鼻尖顶上他的鼻尖，唇像翻滚的浪潮激烈，过多的唾液溢出嘴角，顺着下巴弧度低落在滚烫的身躯。

他们如同鱼求水、人求氧般地渴切着对方。黄仁俊脑袋仰起弧度，他在深浅的推进里头没有章法的喘息，偶尔止不住一两句轻小呼唤，随即又被李帝努的唇堵塞住嘴。  
更多氧气交递，鼻息相凑。黄仁俊的腿把李帝努抽动的腰拉进，缩短距离扣得更深，热汗液滴浃于骨髓，透入肉肌。

黄仁俊半阖着双眼，在承一次又一次欢中，仔细盯着距离他不到十五公分的李帝努，正皱着眉头喘着粗气，雨滴般的汗水湿透浏海。他觉得此刻的李帝努像只狼啃食着他的…一切。  
李帝努注意到黄仁俊的眼神紧瞧着他的脸不放，他那双墨黑眼睛也正视了黄仁俊混着朦胧的眼珠。

那刻，黄仁俊逐渐放大了瞳孔，他看见一些他平常无法感受的东西，一些他的生命中正在失去的事物。  
李帝努清澈透明的神情，恍惚之间闪过黄仁俊从没见过，最柔软最温和的温柔——一种把黄仁俊当成真正的「平凡人」的真诚目光。

那是他身为一名妓、在多少男人身下所呻吟、求饶中，在痛或舒服的慾望中，从未感受到的。

李帝努放慢了腰，他看见黄仁俊的眼眸从缥缈转换为清晰，一双眼包含了细细的泪光，惊讶，触动的摇晃。

李帝努感觉这个瞬间不一样，宇宙时间静止，地球自转暂停，斑马线上的行人都暂停不动。

他缓慢的低下头，认真的凝视进黄仁俊的瞳孔中，黄仁俊也呼吸着，看见对方深深的渴望。他们之间的公分渐渐缩小，直到唇和唇的距离呈现负数。吻翻腾，唾液分泌的过甜，柔软的舌像是天生该交缠在一起似的离不开彼此。  
接吻是炽热的，但心灵是平静无波，他们都在某个时刻理解这不是性而延伸的接触，而是因为感受对方全身的相近温度，与都没被充满过的、对彼此的强烈渴望，以及认真。

黄仁俊在吻里不自觉开始哭腔着呜咽，他的泪沾染到李帝努的脸颊。李帝努停下，用手抹去那些纯净的光珠，没事的，他说。黄仁俊越哭越惨，交合的身子逐渐缩起，像是初生的婴儿在哭泣，李帝努不管自己硬挺的下身，他全心全意地去拥紧这副瘦弱的身子，试图平复对方无从得知的不安。没事的，李帝努一直重复，细细地吻掉湧出的泪水，没事的。

没事的。  
李帝努想说，我一直会在这，陪你。但有什么堵住他欲吐出的话，李帝努沉默片刻，还是只说那句。

没事的。

黄仁俊要接客人了，别的。

妈妈桑把几张有着他和李帝努身影的照片摊在桌上，有些不是在旅馆，几张在街上隐约勾着食指，几张在咖啡厅笑得灿烂。“私下约会，嗯？”，她因年龄而渐臃肿的身子不停在黄仁俊面前踱步，来回走动。

“你以为你是谁？”，妈妈桑停下动作，两只手撑在桌上，令黄仁俊想起他看过的电影中，那些邪恶警官的质问，“偷偷摸摸地和李总私下会面，不错嘛……还不收钱的。”

“你以为你是谁呀，黄仁俊？”，她重复问，“不过就是一个在社会最底层、苟活着的妓，还想爬上李大总裁的床吗？”，“在妄想吗？想和李总恋爱？也 不想想自己身后还有个老拖油瓶。”

“上次你那病妈又送医院，你还有閒时间去见李总啊。不过那次李总给的真多，你说是不是？。”

“你还想你妈继续撑的话，就给我乖乖听话，今后别接李帝努了。”她眼神尖锐又带着嘲讽，“记住，你们是不会有结果的。”

于是黄仁俊接了客人，别的。

那人也是一身西装笔挺，头发梳得整齐。剥下外身也展露出保养得宜的身材。

男人要求黄仁俊自己扩张，他自己则玩味地抽出菸，舒适地坐在椅子上享受划面。

这种事黄仁俊早已习惯了，多少嫖客长得一副好脸蛋，底子却是变态的根。  
他只想念李帝努一双笑眼，嘻嘻哈哈地哄骗黄仁俊自己来，不过到最后还是温和添入自己的指根，细心地帮他柔软。  
于是黄仁俊张开着苗条的双腿，闭上眼想像着那节骨分明的手指探入后穴，深进他的敏感，低沉嗓音像平常一样于他耳边回响。他的手指一根一根加进，最后润滑液和爱液从他抽出的指间勾出一丝闪亮的银线。

男人笑着把菸熄灭，走向黄仁俊说了一些淫词亵语，像是称讚又像是贬低，扺着性器，粗鲁地推入。

黄仁俊闷哼几声，尽量把声音弄得甜腻以满足客人，但他满脑子都是李帝努，想结合的不是眼前这个男人，所以黄仁俊眼眶湿润，用尽所有力气去模糊这男人的脸，想着李帝努去填补那些空虚。  
在快高潮时，黄仁俊紧搂男人的脖子，哭着，用唇无声读出三个字。

李帝努。

李帝努像往常一样打了黄仁俊的手机号码，还未接通就被机械女声说明手机已关机。  
他联络去妓坊，指名黄仁俊，结果来的是别的男孩。  
男孩说黄仁俊最近「工作忙」。李帝努听得懂，烦躁地挥挥手，示意男孩可以走了，但男孩没走，反而坐上李帝努的大腿，笑笑地说黄仁俊也不是多特别吧，李总试试看我吧。  
心尖上感觉被刺了一口。李帝努面无表情，一手就把男孩推到地上，在男孩疼痛的哀求中，李帝努又用他擦得亮的皮鞋踢了一脚男孩的腹部，“黄仁俊特不特别不关你的事。就算你求着我上你，你那张脸我也不见得硬的起来。”他嘴角扬起冷笑，眼神扫着男孩惊恐的脸庞，“跟你们主管说，我只要黄仁俊。”

最后一次他们做爱的时候是深夜两点零四分。

李帝努激烈地捅入深穴，把所有怒意发洩在性慾里，他佔有慾火焚身，浏海因为汗水而服贴在额前。黄仁俊呜呜地小声呜咽，用力搅着李帝努的衣角忍耐。李帝努继续用力抽动，把自己全部进入黄仁俊，“客人很多是吧？”，他对黄仁俊说，“没时间见我？”  
黄仁俊泪眼婆娑的摇头，但被李帝努刻意忽略，只能继续在他身下承受。

事后，黄仁俊同样乖巧如小猫躺在他怀中，只不过沉默不语很久很久，两人什么话也没讲，没有粉红色云朵漂浮在半空中让黄仁俊指道，没有独角兽跳跃令黄仁俊惊讶，没有鲜豔色彩再让他们构筑世界。

静巧是长时间的，直到指四点的滴答声前进，黄仁俊才从喉头挤出模糊哽咽的话语。

我要走啦，以后不做了，要去别的地方。

为什么？

“就是想走呗。”黄仁俊表示不在意的耸耸肩，“而且我妈…前阵子也走了。”，但是李帝努分明看见他的睫毛颤抖，眼角酸红。

李帝努看着黄仁俊从他身边起来，套上过大的白衬衫，慢条斯理地一个一个扣上钮扣。  
那件衣服把他衬的特别地小又无助，令李帝努想起雨天中，在纸箱里待领的流浪小猫。

“我走啦。”黄仁俊穿着完毕说。

黄仁俊走了一步，两步，三步，四步，然后他停顿脚步。  
黄仁俊回头到床头俯下身。

他们距离过近，黄仁俊鼻息的温气轻洒落在李帝努的脸颊，黄仁俊持续低头的时间是五秒，缓慢地以唇复满李帝努的嘴，毫无波澜起伏，只是柔软地触碰在一块。

不需舌的深入，李帝努就可以嚐到泪的海咸。

这是他们所有相处以来，最不带情慾而纯粹的吻。

“忘掉我。  
找一个能陪你航行更远的人吧。”

黄仁俊临走前似乎想起了什么，努力不带哽咽声音的说。

李帝努嫖了妓，新的。

他其实根本记不住那个新男孩的名字。  
他们打完一场不算激烈的炮，结束后男孩把衣服一件一件套回，拿了钱说，李总下次见。

李帝努半倒在旅店廉价味道的床单上眼神无神的思考。  
是被子太厚重，枕头不够柔软，电视里综艺节目太过吵闹，还是房间里精液的气味太浓烈呢？   
以前黄仁俊做完之后甚至做爱途中总喜欢跟他嘀嘀咕咕他那些奇怪的理论，所以他不用像刚刚那样打开纪录片频道作为背景音乐做爱，顺便掩饰一下尴尬。  
和李帝努熟络起来以后，黄仁俊跟他坦言其实自己有些气味洁癖，后面逐渐出现在他们做爱空间里的香薰蜡烛，也确实让黄仁俊变得更加旖旎。用来掩饰精液气味的蜡烛，让他也渐渐开始注意起黄仁俊的躯体被精液复盖之外的部分。

他会亲吻黄仁俊手背上，那个像是瘀青的胎记；他记得黄仁俊叽哩瓜拉的嘻笑声；他喜欢凝视黄仁俊彷彿怀抱梦想的星晨眼珠。

即使温度不再，只要闻到这阵温暖的洗衣粉香气、看到皱成一团的床单，李帝努都会在时空中的任意一个点想起这张十分美丽的脸庞。爱使他忘记时间，但反过来的推论：时间让人忘记爱情，似乎放在他身上不成立了。  
没有真正拥有过，只是一直乔往着想要拥有——但，痴人又怎么能忘掉自己丑陋的疯狂。

李帝努这艘破船，最终被黄仁俊好好护送到浅水湾了。  
只是黄仁俊先离开，留他这个原本要被海潮吞噬的船，静静搁浅在海边。


End file.
